Digimon: Old Guardians - A old Legend rise up (Volume 1)
by hexeundco
Summary: Ein Drache. Zwei Teufelsdämonen. Ein Junge mit einer Narbe auf der rechten Wange. Damit hatte Manta während der Abwesenheit seiner Freunde nicht gerechnet. Doch er schildert mitten hinein. Dies ist seine erste Begegnung mit der digitalen Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und verdiene kein Geld damit. Meine Rechte beschränken sich nur auf meine eigenen Charaktere.

**Volume: **1

**Kapitel: **1 / 5

* * *

**Prolog**

Schwarz. Düstere Nacht. Eine gähnende Leere. Unterbrochen nur von weißem Nebelschwarden. Wie ein Schleier legt es sich über die Schwärze. Ausgelöst von einer rotierenden Kugel. Bewegend in immer schnelleren Bahnen um ihre eigene Achse. Dabei sind dunkle Flecken zu erkennen auf ihrer Oberfläche. Aus dessen Kern gewaltige blaue Blitze Schießen. Hoch empor. Wie ein heißer Geysir. Lassen giftgrüne Blasen regnen. Gehen schlimmer nieder wie ätzender Regen. Lassen Schreie ertönen. Schmerzvolle, klagenvolle Laute. Kommen von allen Seite. Gehen ein mit den Sog der rotierenden Kugel. Durch Kräftewachs Sie sich noch schneller dreht. Mehrere blaue Blitze schießt. Mehr ätzende grüne Blasen. Stärkere Schreie. Lassen braune Flocken, von feinem Gestein, fliegen durch die gähnende Leere. Fliegen dahin und dorthin. Ohne genauses Ziel. Doch wenn ein dumpfer Schlag ertönt und ein lautes heulen ertönt, so vermischen sich rote, aber millionen, kleiner Flocken mit den ätzenden Blasen, den blauen Lichterschlangen und der alles verschlingenden Leere. Die Klagen sich nur verschlimmern. Immer mehr. Begleitet von gelben Blitzen, blauen, roten und grünen Feuerstreifen. Vielen mehr. Lassen zerbersten die grünen Blasen. Verschwinden in Code. Einem Tanz der Einsen und Nullen. Fliegend als lange Schleife im brodelnden Topf. Zogen magisch die blauen Lichterschlangen an. Traten nun aus allen Seiten der rotierenden Kugel aus. Dessen weißer Kern vermischt aus gähnende Leere mit einer leichten Prise von den blauen Blitzen. In einem schmalen Windhauch nur zehn gewaltige Blitze traten aus Kern hervor. Vermischten sich mit den langen Datenschlangen. Schufen in dessen Licht zehn dunkle Krieger. Jeder ein Träger einer großen Kraft. Einer Schlug hohe Wellen hohen Wassers, wessen Gegenstück mit hohe Wellen lodernden Feuers antwortete. Starker Wind peitschte um die Ohren trug die harten kleinen Eiseskugeln. Ein Lichtdrache vermischt mit der Kraft des Donners ließ sich seinen freien Lauf. Dunkle Blüten flogen durch die Luft, verbreiteten den Geruch des Todes. Mit einer metallisch festen Hand. Alles gefolgt mit den dreckigen Geschmack der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dabei zogen am Himmel die legendären Zwei. Zwei große Vögel. Bestehend aus reiner Magie. Reinem Licht. Reiner Ruhe. Waren der Kreis der Welt. Doch schossen mächtige Strahlen aufeinander. Keiner gönnte dem Anderen was. Sei es noch zu klein. Jede Schwäche sofort genutzt für eine Gegenwehr. Doch in einer Welt voller Zerstörung gibt es immer Licht. Eine kleine warme Flamme. Ohne dies, was würde Zerstörung, Tod, Dunkelheit bedeuten? Fing an sich zu erheben trat aus Osten, Norden, Westen und dem Süden hervor. Sogar die kleineren Ecken, Süd-Ost, Nord-West, Nord-Ost und Süd-West, schickten ein Licht. Gebahren die Krieger der alten Rune. Ihre Geburt war gekommen. Sie erhoben sich. Die Form des Drachens, die Ehrfurcht des wilden Hais, das heilige Kreuz, den bezaubernden Phönix, die dunkle Sonne, den stolzen Löwen, das himmlische Käfergeweih, die dämonische Fratze und die tanzenden Räder aus bltzenden Metall. Gebahren die Krieger des Gleichgewichts das Leben. Zogen Sie in Sekunden auf. Bereit für den Kampf. Glitten auf ihren Flügeln zum Sieg gegen die dunklen Krieger. Jeder von kämpfte Hart. Gaben nicht nach. So gewann Licht Stück für Stück gegen die gähnende Leere. Ein lauter Ruf ertönte:"NEIIINNNN!" Die Krieger des Gleichgewichts getroffen von kalter Welle. Umhüllt von bunten Datenschlangen. Doch noch einer Stand. Stand gegenüber eines Wesens. Reine Energie pur. Zitterte. Wusste keine Chance. Doch lief er los. Gegen den Vogel reiner Energie. Schloss seine Augen. Bereit für seine Nacht. Doch anstatt Nacht, sah er seine gefallenen Kameraden. Jeder gab ihn eine Kugel. In dessen leuchtete ein Stern. Verschmolzen mit ihm. Erschafften den ultimativen Krieger. Sein brüllen war mächtig. Doch wissen tat dies keiner genau so mehr. Wie gewann liegt in der Vergangenheit. Doch die Krieger gewannen. Schickten ihre Kugeln davon. Nicht nur das. Ihr Licht wurde veranktert. Aufgesplittet in drei gleiche Teile. Nur wer sich als Würdig erweist, kann die Kraft bändigen. Alle Anderen verdorren, wie eine Blume in der großen Wüste.

"HAAAAAA", ertönt es aus einer kleinen Ecke. Stimme hält inne. Kommt ins Licht. Enttarnt als schöner weißer Schwan mit einer edlen Rüstung. Lässt erklingen im zärtlichen Klang:"Puni, schon so müde." "Ich bin nicht mehr Punimon, sondern der nächste stolze sarke Löwe King Tsunomon!", erklang erst aufgebracht, doch dann mit Stolz eine babyhafte Stimme. Wessen Besitzer ein kleiner Ball, aus orangefarbenem Fell mit einen starken braunen Horn, war. "He, spiel discht nischt so aufsch!Au...", spricht eine andere biepsiege, junge Stimme. Welches mit starken Schmerzen in seinem Mund zu kämpfen hatte. Dessen Besitzer ein kleiner rosafarbene Ball mit langen Ohren glich. "Oh weh...", rann der besorgte Schwan zu dem Kleinen hin. Nahm ihn hoch. Strich über es. "Geht es wieder mein kleiner Bota?" Dann wandte es sich an die anderen. "Nun das reicht für heute. Zeit die Äuglein ruhen zu lassen." "Och menno...", erklang es dann aus allen Richtungen. Wurden geschützt von starkem stattlichem Baum. In dessen Krone eine einsame Melodie erklang. Säete Traurigkeit. In aller Munde. Doch stoppte es abrupt. "Die Legende kehrt zurück..."

- Fortsetzung Folgt -

* * *

Author: Einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß beim lesen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und verdiene kein Geld damit. Meine Rechte beschränken sich nur auf meine eigenen Charaktere.

**Volume: **1

**Kapitel: **2 / 5

* * *

**1. Kapitel**

Im sachten, weichen Wind tanzten rosafarbene Blütenblätter im Glanz des Sonnenlichtes. Tanzen über graue Steine, rote Ziegel, große Bauten. Ihr Tanz führte auch über grüne Wiesen hinweg. Verzückten die verschiedensten Personen. Große. Mittlere. Kleine. Sehr kleine sogar. Doch dieser kleine Kerl mochte es nicht so sehr. Einige der Blütenblätter waren sehr frech zu ihm. Flogen nah an seinem Gesicht. Streiften ganz sachte nur seine Nase. Es kitzelte ihn ungemein. Niesen. Dies war die Folge. Doch zu seinem Glücke hatte er Verstärkung dabei. Mit einem lautem Schnaufen in seinen weißen Freund. Ein weißes Tuch. Aus sanftem Papier. Entnahm ihn seiner Qual. Doch behalten wollte er es nicht. Suchte drum Geschwind mit wachsamen Blick die Gegend ab. So wurde er auch schnell fündig. Direkt neben ihn. Neben ihn an seiner Bank. Ragte Stolz in die Höh. Ein metallener Eimer. Seine runde Augen mit den noch runderen schwarzen Pupillen klebten förmlich dran. Doch das Ende nahm schnell seinen lauf. Für das Tuch auf jeden Fall. Ein gefallener Krieger. Segelt traurig in die Tiefe des Eimers. Doch der junge Spund sollte nicht so entkommen. So leicht entweichen von seiner Tat. Hart getroffen von grellem Licht. Heiß und Kalt. Beides zur selben Zeit. Doch dies nur das geringere Übel für ihn ist. Ein stechender Schmerz. Zog sich quer durch seine Hand. Dies ging alles schnell. Doch fühlte er es wie Stunden. Seine dunkelblonde Mähne klebte an seiner Haut. Hing schlaff, wie ein alter Sack. Dann ist es totenstill. Junge holt hastig Luft. Öffnet seine Augen. Voll von Panik. Springt leicht zurück. Doch hält inne dann. Schaut verwirrt umher. Von den Anderen bereits für Verrückt erklärt.

In einen dunklem Raum. Weit entfernt. Doch aber auch so nah. Ein weites Fenster offen. Zeigt den kleinen Jungen. In weißem Shirt. Mit grüner Hose. Ein roter Glanz seine Wangen verziert. Im fröhlichen Klang des lachenden Chors der Anderen. Doch dessen ungeachtet. Sitzt im dunklen eine Person. Versteckt im Schutz der Nacht. Betrachtend diese Szene. Spricht mit klirrende Kälte: "Das heilige Kreuz..."

Der kleine Junge unterwegs. Im Schatten der müden Sonne. Bereits leicht bedeckt mit weißen Wolkendecken. Der Junge bleibt stehen. Seufzt aus seinen Tiefen heraus. Schaut auf. Fühlt sich wie auf einem Karussell. Alles dreht um ihn herum. Farben verlaufen ineinander. Geschieht in großer Eile. Rutscht in die Arme einer freundlichen Person. Ein Junge mit silbernen Haar. Doch dann herrscht nur große Stille. In einer Stille mit wärmender Nacht.

Der kleine Junge, zu seinem Glücke, wusste nicht, dass er entführt wurde. Von einem Jungen mit silbernem Haar und blau-weißen Augen. Legte ihn auf einen Tisch. Welcher glich vor deiner letzten Ruhe. Ließ über ihn regnen Strahlen von verschiedenem Licht. Ein bunter Tanz das Ganze. Dabei regte linke Hand des kleinen Jungen. Formte in der Hand seltsame Zeichen. Erst ein Strich. Dann ein Zweiter. Und so weiter fort. Bis alles hell leuchtete. In grober Form. In Form eines Kreuzes. Der fremde Junge dafür ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch verhärtete es schnell. Dreht auf seinen Absatz kehrt. Lässt den Kleinen nur so da liegen. Welcher sich doch noch bewegt. Nur um zu fliegen weg. Mit einem lauten Puff. In allen Richtungen. Bestehend aus den Zahlen Eins und Null.

Weit aufgerissen. Muskeln stark verzehrt. Mit lautem pochen. Grade sitzend. Im weichen Bett. Keucht und schnauft der kleine Junge. Doch er nun sicher. Sicher in seinem wohligen Heim. Doch dies war nur der Start.

- Fortsetzung Folgt -

* * *

Author: Einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß beim lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und verdiene kein Geld damit. Meine Rechte beschränken sich nur auf meine eigenen Charaktere.

**Volume: **1

**Kapitel: **3 / 5

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

In einem verzaubernden Glanz. Glanz im goldenen Licht. Strahlt die lächelnde Sonne herab. Egal ob groß oder klein. Alles wird angestrahlt. So auch ein großes Gatter. Was wirkt sonst als grau. Verziert mit mehreren dünnen Stäben. Erinnerungsnote an den Knast für den kleinen Jungen mit den dunkelblondem Haar. Trotzdem öffnete sich das Tor mit großer Freude. Quietschte laut auf dabei. Offen für eine ganze Horde. Doch dem Jungen war dies einerlei. Seine Freunde waren nicht hier. Wozu das ganze? Ja, ach, sein Vater... Belassen wir es dabei. So Schritt er hinein. Mit einem hängenden Kopf. Treu begleitet von einem Gedanken: "Was für ein schöner Spaß..." So schritt er voran.

Dabei weit von ihm entfernt. Erhob sich eine dunkle Wolke. Grau. Dreckig. Hoch in die Luft. Ausgelöst von einem 15-jährigen Jungen. Gekleidet in weißem langarmigen Hemd. Und dazu passend eine grüne Hose. Fuhr im Zicke-Zack-Kurs um die Anderen herum. Einige schrien ihm hinter her. „Du blöder Idiot!" „Pass doch auf!" Doch antwortete der Knabe keck aus hervor geschnauften Zügen: „Entschuldigung..." Und raste weiter davon. Sein Ziel klar vor Augen. Eine graue Pforte. Die einlud zu einem gelben Backsteingebäude. Welcher er nun erreichte. Doch sein Sprint endete hier mit nichten. Dies war nur eine Etappe. Die nächste warte schon auf ihn. Hinein ins Gebäude. So hieß der nächste Schritt. Die steilen Treppen hinauf. Nicht hinunter. Wie in seinem Fall. _„__Alles Ok...__", _ertönte eine kindliche Stimme. Ein anderer blieb neben ihm stehn. Schaute verwirrt sich um. Der Knabe wurde blass. Sprinte erneut. In einem Dauerlauf. Bis zu seinem endgültigem Ziel. Dem Zimmer des obersten Teufels. Nur in Menschengestalt. Welches ihn erwartete bereits. Ein schönes Höllentor zum Sekretariat des Schuldirektors. Was es noch zu verschieben galt.

Der Junge mit den blonden Haar saß auf seinem Platz. Traurig. Allein. Sein Blick zum Fenster gewandt. Weit weg mit den Gedanken. Hörte nicht die Türe schieben. Das schrille Klingeln der Glocke. Auch nicht wie ein großer Schatten sich über ihn beugte. Aber dafür bekam er eine Quittung. Laut. Keuchend. Prustend. „Passen Sie auf Herr Oyamata!" Mit einem lauten Knall. Auf seinem Tisch. Erschrak. Sprang in die Luft. Doch errettet von einem Engel. Einem Engel hinter dicken Gläsern. Nahm Kontakt auf mit seinen strafenden Meister. Dies nutzte der Junge zum beruhigen sich. Setzte sich hin. Gefolgt von leichtem kichern. Er wollte nun nur noch verschwinden. Hielt seine Arme über seinen Kopf. **„Oyamata!"** Damit stand er wieder Stramm. Doch dabei sah er _Ihn_. Ohne ihm bekannt. Seinen neuen Freund. Genauso gekleidet, wie er. Nur gut vier Köpfe größer als er. Seine kurzen rot-braunen Haare. Hinten ruhig mit einer wilden Mähne vorn.

Der Knabe befreit vom Oberteufel nun. Machte die Übergabe mit. In die Hände eines neuen Teufels. Geleitet von einem Engel. Schritt dann rein in seine neue Heimat. Lief vorbei an all den anderen Leidenden. Doch dann ein seltsames Gefühl. Floss durch seinen ganzen Körper. Schaute jedoch nicht woher es kam. Sondern ging grade nach vorn. Drehte sich herum. Wo ihn jeder nun konnte sehn. Seine rotbraunen Augen fixiert weit nach hinten. Dabei war der Knabe gut gezeichnet mit einer großen Narbe an der linken Backe. Auch seine Statur war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Zwar nicht mit vielen Muskeln bepackt. Eher dünner sogar. Leichter. Aber auch nicht wabbelig. Der Knabe war im richtigem Maß.

Der kleine Junge mit den dunkel-blonden Haar fing an zu schwitzen. Schaute sich leicht um. War verwirrt. Bemerkte denn niemand die große Hitze. Eine feuerrote Aura. Kommend von dem Knaben. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Sah dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus. **„Oyamata!"**

„HATSCHI!" „Gesundheit.", sprach eine etwas tiefe Stimme. „Danke Amidamaru.", sprach eine etwas höhere mit einem Lachen darin. Doch unterbrochen von einer harten Stimme. _„Bewegt euch gefälligst!" _Mit einem leichten weiblichen Hauch. Dafür hatte die freundliche Stimme was parat. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich komme schon."

Die Sonne nun hatte ihren höchsten Stand. Strahlte nach wie vor freundlich drein. Doch der Junge mit den dunkel-blonden Haar suchte Schutz. Schutz im Schatten der großen Bäume. Hatte dabei eine Schnitte in der Hand. Wollte grade beißen. Als kalte Welle über ihn fuhr. Ließ los die Schnitte. Zu seinem Pech. Doch krümmte er sich. Nicht nur vor Kälte. Oh nein, auch vor großem Schmerz. Stechend. Pieksend. Gemein. Bös sicherlich. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Der Junge schnaufte vor Erleichterung. Hob seinen Blick. Sah seine Schnitte im Dreck. Die konnte er nun vergessen. Stand auf. Wollte zur Türe. Türe zum gelben Backsteingebäude. Doch hielt er mitten im Hof inne. Keiner war da. Alles menschenleer. „Was ist denn hier los? Wo sind denn alle? HALLO?" , sprach er laut. Doch Stille antwortete ihm. Schweifte seinen Blick umher. Sah Blätter. Die standen in der Luft. **STANDEN. **Dabei wurden seine Augen groß. Doch etwas weiteres sollte ihn erwarten. Etwas was es sonst nicht gibt. Um die selbe Ecke, wo er kam her, kam ein Meter hoher weißer Drache. Auf seinen hasenähnlichen Hinterpfoten. Mit erhobenen Kopf. Hoch in der Luft. Das kleine weiße Horn auf der Nase des Drachen blitzt in Augen des Jungen auf. Doch lange blieb er nicht. Startete aus Stand in vollem Lauf. In die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Der Drache bemerkte dies. Ging etwas in die Hocke. Hielt den Kopf schief. Blickte mit blauen Augen verwirrt hinter her. Dabei bewegte sich, leicht wie eine Feder, sein langer Schwanz mit einer grünen Flosse. Hinter ihm aber tauchte der Knabe auf. Sprach ihn an. „Was ist denn los _Snowdramon_?"

- Fortsetzung Folgt -

* * *

Author: Einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß beim lesen.


End file.
